


Wolf

by FeyreGrace44



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyreGrace44/pseuds/FeyreGrace44





	1. Welcome to Central City

Leah Wood: December 2013  
The plane touches down and I yawn. Despite the bad weather at the start of my flight, I'm here now, back in Central City for my birthday. Although my mum is English, we currently live in America as my Dad is originally from here. My mum's family didn't like my dad so we lived away from his family until my mum's family passed away in a car crash four years ago. However, they both decided to send me to an English boarding school so I have to fly over to see them for holidays. 

My parents stand in the terminal waiting, despite the fact it's midnight. I smile, run over and hug them. They've already picked up my three suitcases so I take one and we head out to the car. My dad stops me before I get into the car. He hands me a small box tied with a black ribbon.

"Happy Birthday." I frown. Usually they make me wait until the morning to open presents. The ribbon undoes easily and the box opens. Inside is a rose-gold necklace, the chain thin with a heart shaped charm. My dad turns the heart over and a wolf is etched into the metal, a tiny amber opal for the eye. He takes it out of the box and hangs it around my neck, doing up the clasp at the back. I smile and hug him.

"Thank you!" He smiles back and opens the car door so I can climb inside. Our drive home is uneventful and relaxing. I fall into bed as soon as we get home and after that, I'm immediately asleep.

\-----

My alarm doesn't go off and I'm glad of the opportunity to lie in. By 10am I'm bored and decide to get up. A full cooked breakfast is spread over the table and it smells amazing. My dad hugs me as I reach the bottom of the stairs. "Happy Birthday Leah." I smile and head straight to the table. My birthday is the only day of the year I get all of this. I eat slowly but the presents sitting in a heap by the TV keep catching my attention, making me go faster. When I'm done, my parents clear the table and take turns bringing presents. The only one that catches my attention is an envelope decorated with a wolf face and pattern. My mum brings that last and I open it gently so as not to damage the wolf. Inside are tickets to the evening show at the zoo, specifically, to see the wolves. I squeal and hug my parents hard. The best birthday present. My dad smirks and I hear a howl coming from the shed. I sprint to the back door and down the garden path. When I open the door, glancing at my parents who are standing in the back doorway, a blur of grey flashes past me, knocking me to the ground. It comes over and licks my face vigorously. 

"We wanted to get you a dog. There were none we thought you'd like before we found her. She's a wolf-husky cross, the smallest in her litter, but we thought she has the sweetest face and no one else wanted her." I sit up and stare at the puppy. Her fur is almost entirely grey but she has a black back and ears, a white tummy and is streaked with silver. Soft grey eyes stare out at me with the cutest expression. My dad coughs.

"And, since she wouldn't come without a friend..." A second puppy races out of the shed, tripping over it's own feet. It's fur is amber and brown and red, streaked with gold. Huge amber eyes look confused at lying on the ground. "This is her sister." Both puppies jump into my arms, their fur adorably fluffy.

"I'm going to call the grey one Luna and the amber one Thea." My dad smiles and I carry the puppies back inside. "What about when I'm at school?" My dad looks at my mum.

"I've explained to the school that you're all part of an experiment on whether dogs can help with panic attacks. I'm going to try and train them to help give people a grounding mechanism." I smile at him and then at the dogs. "It's what I'm researching so you'll need to email me once a week to tell me how it's going."

"So I can take them?" He nods. "Thank you!" My mum claps her hands once.

"So. What do you want to do? We have about ten hours until the show."

\-----

Ten hours passes quickly when you spend it doing something you enjoy. At 8:30 I sit in the front row, VIP seats, for the show. There is a metre high barrier in front of us so that the wolves can't get out but it doesn't seem quite big enough. The woman who controls the wolves is tiny compared to them but the all obey every command she gives. They perform wonderfully and near the end I am called out and get to touch one. It's fur is surprisingly soft and it sounds as if it is purring under my touch. As my watch hits 9:15 a loud bang goes off far too close by for comfort. Everything happens at once. The wolf I am stroking is spooked and tries to run, knocking me over and biting my shoulder on its way past. My parents rush towards me but stop as yellow light rushes towards us. It washes through everyone and I pass out. 

\-----

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed with a needle sticking into my arm. I run to the closest bathroom and throw up, sitting back on the floor exhausted once I have done so. Eventually I get up and go to the sink, splashing cold water on my face before staring into the mirror. My ears are missing. But I can still hear perfectly. Too perfectly. And I can see everything. The clock says 2am and there are no lights on but I can still see everything in perfect detail. My irises and canines both look a lot bigger than they had the last time I looked in a mirror. Now I see what I didn't want to see. My ears aren't missing, they're gone completely, replaced by pale brown wolf like ears at forehead level. I remember the wolf bite on my shoulder and pull the dressing off. Although there are still four clear scars from the wolf's canines, they are all fully healed. I pull out the stitches and run back into the room with the bed. Thankfully, clean clothes are in a bag by a set of drawers. My mum must have brought them from home for when I woke up. Underwear, a pretty long sleeved top with a wolf on it, a pair of navy blue jeans, a navy blue hoodie and my fluffiest coat. My phone is in the right hand pocket of the jacket. I pull the needle out of my left arm and dump it on the drawers, pulling on the clothes from the bag. I stuff the hospital gown into the bag, zip up the pocket with my phone in it and throw my coat over my arm. I stop in the doorway, checking I have everything and glancing back, before heading for the exit. A nurse passes me before turning. "Hey, you're Leah Wood. You should still be in bed." I walk faster towards the door and she follows, running to catch up with me. I pull my hood down and snarl at her before running towards the exit, faster than should be humanly possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah Wood: January 2018  
The S.T.A.R Labs building looms as get close. I've been tracking the movements of the Flash over the last three years and this seems to be where he comes. This also happens to be the source of my problems and gifts. The door, surprisingly, is unlocked. Inside I have no idea where to go but the lift looks promising. I go up to the last floor and wander along the corridor until I find people. Three men and one woman. I smile and knock on the wall. They turn and at least two of the men and the woman look surprised to see me. 

"How did you get in?" I look behind me and shrug.

"It wasn't locked." The young man with caramel skin and shoulder length black hair folds his arms and looks insulted as the older man opens his mouth to speak.

"Why are you here?" I wander further into the room and pull my hood down. My wolf ears twitch, listening to pick up every sound. The woman comes forward and puts a hand up before pulling back.

"Do you mind if I look? I'm Caitlin Snow, I'm a bio-engineer." I nod and sit down on the chair she indicates to so that she can see. "Is this the only thing?" I shake my head and take out the contact lens that make my eyes look normal. She studies my eyes, flashing a light to make sure they work properly. I blink and shy away from the bright attack on my sight. She steps back for a moment and I push up my upper lip on the right side to reveal the slightly elongated canines. She looks briefly and nods once. Then men look at her. "I'll need to do some tests before I can give you a clear explanation." The older man nods and wanders of. "Cisco, you staying?" The black haired man nods and goes through a doorway into an area with a medical area. Caitlin smiles. "This way...uh...sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Leah Wood." She nods and I follow her.

"If you sit there, and take your hoodie off." I nod and sit down, unzipping the hoodie and pulling it off to reveal a plain mint green vest top. 

"So, you guys work with the Flash." She turns from the needle she's preparing. "I saw the suit and I've traced his location to here hundreds of times in the last two and a half years." Cisco turns screwing up his eyebrows.

"How?"

"I run fast and I've got another gift." I stand up and my shape changes, human to wolf. I go over to Cisco, sit next to him and give him my best puppy eyes. He strokes my head and I shift back, standing up with my eyebrows raised. He looks from the floor to me to the bed with confusion written all over his face. Caitlin smirks at him. I sit back on the bed as she comes over to take some of my blood. Once she's done Cisco stands up.

"Can we see how fast you are?" I nod. "We have a speed lab so if you come this way..." I wave to Caitlin, shift back to my wolf form and jump down off the bed, following him down the corridor. He strokes my head absentmindedly as we wander down.

They let me run around the circuit as they study a monitor. When I finish in wolf form they call me out and I shift back. "You hit roughly six hundred miles an hour in wolf form. We'll need to talk to Caitlin to find out why." Heels sound down the corridor and she appears. Cisco and I frown at her face. "What?" "Well it's weird. Cisco, you said she can reach six hundred miles an hour." Cisco nods. "There's no trace of the speed force in your cells, but there is dark matter. It looks like the chemicals in the wolf's saliva bonded with your DNA when the particle accelerator exploded." My ears twitch and I shift soundlessly, hackles raised. Yellow lightning is visible for a millisecond before the Flash appears. I wag my tail and sit next to him.

"Since when do we have a dog? Wolf?" 

"Meet Leah Wood." I shift back to my human form and nod my head at him. "She's our latest conundrum." The man in the flash suit is speechless. 

"She...but...the..?" Caitlin answers his not-question.

"It looks like wolf bite plus dark matter equals this. We're not entirely sure yet." Cisco comes forward.

"You should see her run." I grin shyly and he raises an eyebrow.

"You wanna..." I shift back instantly, the transition easy. He races out the door and I follow, the wind blowing through my fur.


End file.
